Why must it be?
by ChibiJeshiku
Summary: Rated R for language. My first H.P fic. It sucks. I hope you all like anyways.


Why must this be?  
By: Chibi Jeshiku  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those are owned  
by J.K.Rowling. I do however own the character, Jessie Madison.  
  
Note: Yes, I know, Draco dies in this story. Tis quite sad. This story was   
inspired by a Neon Genesis Evangelion song, "Come Sweet Death". This is also  
my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you like it even though it sucks.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
  
  
Ever since Harry's first year at Hogwarts it's been a living hell between   
the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Now it was their 5'th year. There was a Gryffindor girl who didn't  
like the fighting between the two houses. Her name was Jessie Madison. She   
was a strange girl. Had powers beyond her normal witch magic. She had   
psychic powers. Sometimes she couldn't controll them. Thankfully she didn't  
short out and cause people's heads to explode. Dumbledore let her in because  
she for one was homeless, had nobody to turn to, and, well, she was a witch.  
She was picked on by others, even made fun of by Harry, Hermione, and Ron.   
The only person she acutally got along with was her pet Cat, Seraphim.   
She also could talk to animals. One day she could take no more of the constant  
fighting. It all started with the usual fight between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here. Potter, the mudblood and the  
idiotic red-head. Where you going, Potter? Going to save the world again?" Malfoy   
gave his usual, devilish smirk and his two "friends" wait, more like   
goons, Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly after he said his piece. Harry glared.  
"Shut up, Malfoy! At least I have real friends." Just as Harry finished his sentence  
Jessie walked by and stopped as she heard this. She just stood glaring at them.  
Hermione gave her a strange look. It looked like she was trying to smile and be nice  
to her. "Uhmm...hello, Jessie. How are you today?" Jessie blinked and replied,  
"I'm fine thank you. I have something to say to you all." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle  
sniggered and finally Malfoy decided to speak up. "What is it, freak? Come to  
scare us with your stupid powers?" he spat. Jessie glared but was blushing very lightly.  
"No, but if you don't shut the fuck up maybe I will! Loser. I was just going to say  
is that I hate Slytherin and Gryffindor fighting all the time. You act like children.  
Grow up and get a god damn life." They were all baffled at her language. Malfoy  
on the other hand was quite entertained by this. "You sure have a mouth on you, missie."  
he said seriously. Jessie smiled, "I know, I do, don't I? Look. I'm sorry for  
the language and all, but I'm sick and tired of it! Look. I also wanted to ask you  
if you all would be nicer to me. Getting treated like this hurts. You have   
no idea what I've been through. Maybe I'll tell you so you'll know why I'm like this."  
At that she walked off to her potions class.  
  
During potions Jessie was making an antidote for something. She didn't quite  
know what though. Snape had grown to hate her more than he did Harry and that was  
pretty much if it was more than Harry. Snape looked over at Jessie, who was seated far  
back away from everyone else and quietly working. He got up from his chair  
and strode over to her. Jessie noticed there was a shadow lurking over her.  
"What?" she snapped. "Miss, Madison, you sure have an attitude today. What is  
possibly the matter? Wait, is it because nobody will work with you because they're  
afraid you might hurt them? Is that it?" he chuckled in an evil tone still lurking  
over her. Jessie looked up. "Shut up before I hurt you," she replied rather loud,  
loud enough for the entire class to hear her. The room went silent and the whole  
class turned to stare at Jessie and Snape. "Looks like you disturbed my class, Miss Madison.  
Ten points from Gryffindor. This set Jessie off. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!"  
she shouted at him. He turned around and glared, "No. I don't. Why don't you tell  
the whole class about your freakish life." Jessie had no choice. She didn't   
want to get expelled from her only home so she began to speak, "Well. For one,  
I've been homeless all my life, except when I was taken in by a hospital. My parents were killed, mutilated by some  
dumbass muggles when I was three. I've been living on the streets ever since. Secondly,  
I have these psychic powers. When the hospital took me in when I was 5 they  
did bad things to me. Expirimented on me, gave me injections of all sorts to enhance  
my power. Locked me up in a cold, metal room and tied me down to a restraining bed.   
I got out of that and escaped. I've been abused by people on the street. That's where I got  
those funny scars on my face and arms. I got a letter by owl telling me that I   
got accepted here to go to school. I got a job and earned enough money to get  
my stuff. I thought I'd have a new life here and acutally have friends and people  
who cared. I don't. My only friend and creature that gives a crap about me is   
my pet cat, Seraphim. That's what's wrong with me." The class was silent for a few more  
minutes. They all finally understood.   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Gomen, minna! Sorry if it's hard to read....but I hope you liked it even though  
it sucks!  
  
  
PREVIEW OF CH2: War is starting to break out between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
Jessie's powers grow even stronger and get out of control and she begins to start  
shorting out! Will she cause anybody a painful death? Will people realize that all  
she wants is to have something in life to enjoy? Find out in Ch.2! 


End file.
